Sakura fell hard
by Linali-chan
Summary: Sakura fell, and she fell hard, with no one to catch her. “Sasuke-kun….why?” “Because, I can’t catch you……I’m different from you…..”SasuSaku R&R please!


Fell Hard

Note/Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! Yet another sad SasuSaku, not too sure why I like to write about these two……its just so sad, writing sad fanfictions is easy, so yeah. Enjoy!SUMMARY: Sakura fell, and she fell hard, with no one to catch her.

"Sasuke-kun….why?"

"Because, I can't catch you……I'm different from you….." Linali-chan JULY.26/08

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled brightly as she waved to Sasuke from across the bridge. Sasuke didn't even look up to acknowledge Sakura's existence. Sakura didn't care, she'd gotten used to it over the years. Sasuke had become as cold, and icy as one can possibly get. He hardly spoke to anyone, when answering questions he just nodded or didn't nod his head. He ignored people's small talk and greetings. He had changed. Its amazing what a few years can really do to a person, had he defeated Itachi? Yes, but just barely, he had suffered intensive wounds and was almost on the brink of death, but Sakura saved him. She had put all her strength, will power, and love into her charkara, and saved him. Did he appreciate it? Yes, or he should, she saved him because she loved him.

Team seven was back together again, their missing link had returned, but for how long?

Practically everyone in the entire village regarded Sasuke as a traitor, who wouldn't? He had left the village and came back, he had defeated Itachi, but what was there to do now?

"Uchiha Sasuke, come here," Tsunade commanded as she stood before team seven. Sasuke stepped forward as demanded of him. He stared blankly at Tsunade, and then back at his team.

"Have you told them your wish, what you wish to do now with your life?" Tsunade asked as she stared from Sasuke to team seven. Sasuke shook his head, and smiled almost sadly, as he faced his old team.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he stared at Sasuke questioningly, his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes narrow in thought.

"Yes, what is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she stared Sasuke right in the eyes.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi finally inquired as team seven looked at their former team mate.

"I'm going to be gone for quite awhile." Sasuke quietly answered solemnly.

"Where?" came the instant reply

"To kill all the remaining Atasuki members," Sasuke calmly replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But why?" everyone questioned again.

"I want to."

"When will you be coming back?"

"When I've finished all of them."

"…….ok, see you in around four years, Sasuke." Kakashi replied as he wished Sasuke good luck, and left the meeting.

"Well, if that's your decision, teme……I guess I can't argue…….good luck!" Naruto answered as he also left the meeting.

Tsunade and Sasuke both turned to face Sakura. Sakura just stood there, looking dumbfounded. _Sasuke's leaving? For a long…..long time. He's not going to come back…….soon. _

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she looked over her star student carefully.

"…………..Sasuke……..-kun." Sakura stuttered as she walked out of the room, still not fully able or wanting to process the news.

"Sasuke-kun……….we need to talk," Sakura insisted as she found Sasuke practicing his accuracy skills.

"Hn, about what?" He asked plainly.

"About you leaving."

"Fine..." Sasuke sighed as he retrieved up all of his kunais and shurikens.

"Are you really going to leave?"

"Of course, I have nothing better to do."

"You could be an ANBU captain, or be in the ANBU," Sakura suggested as she and Sasuke walked through the desolated village. (its late at night. 12am?)

"I have no wish to do something like that. I have to kill these people," Sasuke defended as he turned to face Sakura. They stopped walking, Sakura looked to face the sky.

"Its such a beautiful starry night," Sakura breathed as she felt a cold gust of wind by pass her.

"Sure," Sasuke replied as he also gazed into the dark night.

"When are leaving?" Sakura asked as she turned her face away from the beautiful landscape, to face Sasuke.

"Tomorrow," Sasuke replied as he faced Sakura's tear stained face. She had cried so silently, Sasuke hadn't realized until he met her gaze.

"Sasuke-kun………why?" Sakura asked as she the tears well up and her vision blur.

"Because, I can't catch you……I'm different from you….." Sasuke replied as he let his eyes fall to the ground.

"B-but you can try, can't you……Sasuke?" Sakura pleaded as her vision went and tears fell.

"Maybe….." Sasuke let the sentence trail off and the silence retrieve it.

Sakura closed her eyes and left the tears fall, as she drew in a deep breath to stop her hiccups. Sasuke brought his lips to match hers, and held it for awhile. Sakura stopped crying, the tears dried, and she breathed normally, after awhile.

"Maybe……someday…."

THE END!

Author's end notes! SO EXCITED AND HAPPY THAT I FINISHED THIS SASUSAKU! R&R THANKS! LINALI-CHAN JULY.26/2008


End file.
